First time: Leonard and Penny
by Esau v
Summary: Penny has wanted Leonard since the moment he left for the North Pole. Now, after having gone to Texas to get Sheldon, he's back with one thing on HIS mind: Penny. How will they do it? Will they learn new things along the way? Will they bring out the best out of each other? What will they do that will make Leonard describe their first time as,"Just fine."? For anyone who loves TBBT.


First time:

Leonard has just returned from Texas with Howard and Raj after having gone to Texas to apologize to Sheldon. They've returned and now Leonard and Penny will finally make love.

(Knock, knock, knock, Penny)3

The doorknob almost broke off as it turned. The door swung open and Leonard was greeted with the face of the girl he had a crush on for 2 years.

"Sheldon, why did you have to run away to Texa..oh.", she said as she realized it was Leonard,"Was that really necessary?", she asked with a bored look.

"I built you up for disappointment, and completely surprised you with me.

Penny's eyes widened with realizationOh yeah, I missed you for 3 months and now we're gonna do it. Let's go."

Leonard stepped forward and captured her lips with hers. She moaned as their lips danced together. She snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Leonard put his hands on her hips and continued his passionate mouth assault on her lips.

"Leonard... touch me.", her voice full of lust and passion. With one backward kick, Leonard shut the door so no one would see them or what they were about to do. He reached up and touched her face. Then, he lowers is hands to her neck. He tries to be gentle so she doesn't tell him to stop. He puts his hands behind her back to push her closer to him. His head buried deep into her neck, his mouth sucking it with his mouth.

"Oh...Leonard.", she moaned,"Bedroom, now."

"With, pleasure.", he says. Leonard has been in loove (in a nerd type of way) with this girl since he first met her, and now she wants to be with him. He decides to do something he's never done with anyone. He sqats down, grabs Penny's thighs, and lifts her onto him. She's heavy and if he doesn't put her down soon, he's gonna have to drop her.

"Oh wow. I didn't know you could do that.", she says sucking on his neck.

"Neither did I.", Leonard says with a strained voice. He takes a cautious step forward to make sure he doesn't knock anything over. He does this until he reaches her bedroom. It's a good thing too, because his back is about to give out. Her door is already open so he just steps forward and drops her on her bed. He takes off his jacket and turns to close the door.

When he turn around he sees Penny taking off her sweater to reveal a red tank top. He picks her up again and this time he sits down with her on his lap. He attacks her neck with his mouth once again. Her aroma is intoxicating.

(Penny's point of view)

Leonard is turning me on so much right now. He's burying his head into my neck. All I can do is bite my bottom lip as I moan his name out loud.

"Leonard...", I let out with a shaky breathe. He lowers his head down to the top of my chest. He kisses the curve that begins at my neck.

I can't take it anymore.

I push him back, reach the bottom of his shirt and pull up to reveal his red glowing chest. The room is kind of dark, and I can see only his warm body. He's glowing. No other guy has ever made me feel the way this man does.

He does the same for me. He grabs the hem of my top, and pulls up to reveal my lacey, red, bra. His hands reach back and he begins searching for her strap.

"Leonard? It's in the front.".

"Oh. My bad."

"That's okay. Just relax, and enjoy the show.". I push him onto his back and then sit back up. I reach for the front of my bra's clasp while Leonard rest his hands on my hips. His finger pulling on the egde of my jeans. He's anxious. He unbuttones my jeans right when I unclasp my top. The two straps just hanging there in midair. I wait for him to take it off, and I don't have to wait very long. He pulls it off with a simple motion. His mouth going from my neck to my TITS.

"Oh...Leonard...Yes, yes, yes, yes...OHHH!"

"Penny, you're beautiful!", he said diving back in.

He had gotten tired of waiting. He flipped me over so I'm laying on my back. He continues kissing my TITS until they're hard. He lowers down toward my stomach and just stays there, kissing and sticking his tongue into my bellybutton. I push his head down with great force but he resists.

"Leonard...Stop...Teasing!", I say, between breathes.

"Sorry Penny, but...but...", he stutters.

"What's the matter sweetie?", I ask concerned.

"Penny, I've never told anyone this, but I've never...really...eaten..."

I interrupt, saying,"You've never given oral pleasured a girl's pussy!?", I say a bit more surprised than I intend.

"Yeah, sorry. I was never good at leading up to it.", he says blushing. It's not that dark in the room.

I smile tenderly,"Well don't worry. It's an honor to be your first. I'll lead you through it.".

He perks up a little,"Really?".

"Truly.", I say so quietly, I'm not sure if he heard it.

"Okay then." he unzips my jeans and slowly pulls them off me leaving me in nothing but my red thong.

"I wore them especially for you.", I whisper sexily.

He smiles in the dark,"I'm honored.", he grabs the sides of the thong and pulls up lifting up my legs. I sit up and see his staring at it. I smile a bit with his intriguing stare.

"Okay first step: You have to kiss my pussy lips the way you kiss my face lips.".

With those instructions on his mind, he dives down. The feeling of his lips on me is unexplainable. I moan as he makes out with me between my legs.

"Okay!", I yelp as he continues his oral assault,"Step Two: Do what...you would do with...your dick...using-YOOOOUUURRRR!!!!!!!!...", I don't even have to tell him what's next, he figured out the next thing all by himself.

"Like that?", he asks curiously pulling away.

"YESSS!!!!Don't stop Leonard!!!!", I grab his head, and push it back down,"Don't forget to use your fingers to spreading wider and get better Tongue-Fuc-KINNNNNG!!!!...Acess!!!! That's all you need to know.".

He kepts his head deep down under for who knows how long. Waves of pleasure roll off me as he flicks my cunt with the tip of his tongue. I keep one hand on his head to make sure ge doesn't go anywhere, and the other one grabs my left boob. I massage it. My TIT'S skin is so warm I might have a have a fever. I'm sick. And my only cure is Leonard. The man I fell in love with 3 months ago who is eating me out to the point of exhaustion.

My breathe hitches. I feel myself getting closer.

"Good boy, Leonard.", I say with a gasping moan. I pull on his hair harder, trying to get him closer to my throbbing pussy,"Rub my clit harder!"

My orgasm is starting tople over me.

"I'm cumming, Leonard! I'm cumming!", I say gasping.

"What do I do?", he says without letting go of my pussy.

"Keep eating me out! Don't stop!!!!", I yell desperately.

My orgasm rolls a over me. I grasp the bed sheets with all my might. I keep my hand on Leonard's head urging him to continue pleasuring my vagina. I feel him lapping my mound.

"Clean me up, you oral master!", I yell at the top of my lungs.


End file.
